Warm
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: A peek into a more emotional and intimate side of Max and Allison's relationship! Don't forget to REVIEW and follow me on IG @ UnaverageWriterFreak


Barb Thunderman quietly walked down the steps down to her sons room, letting the small dip of sunlight into the room give her a guide.

She gasped softly as she looked at his bed. Softly breathing, quietly sleeping, Max and Allison lay in each other's arms. Her head on his chest and her hand rested on his heart. The tips of his fingers could be seen gently gripping Allison's waist, subconsciously tightening when she would shift.

She had never seen her oldest son in such a, well, _vulnerable_ state! These days, she'd been so caught up with everything else that she didn't seem to notice her own son soften from the simple touch of his girlfriend. His whole demeanor had changed.

She looked closer, noticing the content look on Max's face and the smile ever so slowly playing on Allison's lips. They looked so... _happy._

She slowly left the room, her eyes trailing away from the private, intimate, moment. This wasn't for her to see. No, this was for her son to feel. This was for Max to feel loved and hopefully, her son would make the young woman in his arms feel the same.

 _Barb didn't even know the half of it._

* * *

His calloused finger tips rubbed slow circles on the bottom of her spine, his eyes closed, his body subconsciously making the motion due to his girlfriend's light shuddering.

Maybe love isn't what pulls you to one another, but what leaves the dull tug marks on the outer layers of your heart. Maybe love is the way his fingers trail down her back or how her lips press against his in a way that makes everything stop.

Her fingers lay on his heart, pressing against the soft skin, feeling a connection much deeper than just physical touch. Her gentle touch brought goosebumps to his skin, made his heart pound just a bit harder, and his life just a little bit happier.

* * *

Her body is curled against his, her eyes softly watching the tv in front of them, her fingers intertwined with his somewhere under the huge fuzzy blanket they lay under.

If she had a dollar for every time her gentle heart thudded just a _little bit_ harder against her chest at the though of him, well, she'd be a millionaire!

Some deemed her insane for loving the handsome boy who claimed to take over the world one day. The boy who played devious pranks and spent days upon days in detention.

But as it seems, when two people suffer from the same type of insanity, they call it _love._ And her love for him brought her to a whole new level of insanity. It left her weak in her knees, eyes filled with lust and love at the thought of his beautifully calloused fingers pressed against her skin.

His love made her life a bit brighter and she could only hope hers did the same.

She loved him. She loved him and his villainous tendencies. Did she know the half of it? Absolutely not. Well, not yet at least.

When she did find out though, maybe it wouldn't be too bad for him to have a dark empress.

* * *

Max sighed in pleasure, his hands placed behind his head as he watched Allison walk around his room, ranting and raving about the new school musical coming up - he made sure there was no kissing involved.

She was so _beautiful_. So graceful in her steps even when said steps were filled with bright excitement. The way she grinned at him when she paused to take a breath was literally _everything._

Max watched as Allison took a deep breath, her final grin tired and worn out from the continuous talking. She crawled onto the bed beside him, into his now awaiting arms.

This was what he wanted for the rest of his life. World domination and Allison in his arms, she made his struggle worth it - well so did his awaiting future, but that was different.

He smiled softly as she made plans for them. He was to go get the tv and bring it downstairs so they could watch _Getflix_ together in his room. She went on about all the movies they could watch, naming some very specific musicals that made Max cringe with the thought of watching them. (We all know he watched them anyway for her.)

So as they lay together, wrapped up in each other's arms, Max realized that she was _it. She was the one._

* * *

They were all at the table, sitting to eat dinner. It was quiet, peaceful almost. Max and Allison sat next to each other, eating quietly, having a hushed conversation between each other. His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing small circles.

Barb nudged Hank softly, not saying a word, just nodding her head in Max and Allison's direction. He looked over, confused at what he was supposed to be seeing. Hank looked harder, but what he eventually saw was his oldest son bringing a bright smile to this young lady's face. And that in itself was something that he had never seen.

Allison nudged Max's nose with her own, giggling as a small smile broke out onto his face. Max had completely disregarded his family's presence, letting his guard down completely. But maybe he shouldn't have, this wasn't for them to see and as his family diverted their eyes from the intimate couple in front of them, they knew it too.

Phoebe coughed loudly, causing Max and Allison to jump apart slightly, Allison's face tinged red with embarrassment. The boy rolled his eyes, a smirk playing in his lips.

It was an hour later that they were laying on his bed again, her head against his chest, eyes closed, wrapped up in everything that he could give her.

She was warm. Warm in the way that made you shiver from excitement, happiness, and everything in between. _She wouldn't trade this for the world._

* * *

 **Hi! Hope you enjoyed! This one I've been working on for a** **couple** **months so I hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW and follow me on IG: UnaverageWriterFreak**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
